The Rage of Hades
by Thehumblereader2772
Summary: What I think Hades would have done when Zeus killed Maria
1. chapter 1

Maria. Maria di Anglo was dead. I could feel Thanatose right beside her burnt body. I was instantly in a rage induced haze. My brothers were walking up in an argument. I got up just as i heard a scream come from my daughter.

I looked over to see a master bolt fly at her, Nico jumped in the way as did Thanatose. He took the brunt of the attack,but Nico still got hurt. Rolling towards me. My rage buit again, my helment appeared on my head as did my armor and sword made out of pure hell fire.

My brother Posiden noticed my rage building. I brought around my sword to slash at Zues,but Posiden intercepted it with his trident. Zeus snapped out of his shock(stupidity) to hit my chest with a bolt of lighting I hit what was left of the hotel and went through. I hit the ground rolling I stopped at my kids side. Bianca was trying to wake up uncel Thanatose as they called him. He looked like shit being hit by The Master Bolt at full power does that to you.

I got up with a groan. I surveyed the damage to my armor. It wasn't even scratched I was shocked pun intended. Zeus walked in then I charged like an angry minataur(no idea how to spell that). I hit him with a slash at his chest. Golden ichor flowed from his wound like the Styx.

I then hit him with an uppercut with hellfire he flew with a shock wave through the roof. I jumped at him and roared " THAT WAS FOR MARIA. " I hit him to the earth while thundering "THAT WAS FOR NICO. " he hit the earth with a wave of destruction. I then remembered the kids. Then I saw Thanatose fly out with them in his arms I almost sighed in relief. That was when Posiden got out of a daze and threw a trident at me.

I took it to the shoulder and did a superman punch with hellfire to his face. It was like watching a tidelwave of destruction and death after the punch hit he flew into the ocean. Zeus got up and hit with a bolt of lighting to my back. I turned and threw the trident stuck in my shoulder a few minutes ago at him it hit him in his wound on his chest. I rushed him while he fell out of the sky I summoned sword again and tried to lop of a arm it was blocked by a shield from Athena she flew back from the force of the swing.

Hitting the ground rolling she fell into Ares. That was when i relised the Olimpian counsel was there along with Hestia and Persphone.

" Why are you all here "

Hoping to stall for Thanatose. Athena whom had gotten up said " we don't want another war on our hands. "

" So thats it then. You will let them get off scot free." I said.

" No they will be punished by Aphrodite for 20 years." Athena said. We all cringed at that. I still wanted my revenge, but that was worse than Tartarus him self.

" I don't care I will take care of them. My own way. " I let my power over fear lose. Everyone stepped back from the fear except for Zeus he was still on the ground. I heard a roar like a huge tidelwave coming at us. When it hit the beach we were on the beach I wasn't suprised to see Posiden on the wave.

I rushed forward to meet my brother in combat. I summoned my sword agian and slashed at the wave splitting it it diagonally. Posiden fell from the wave and hit the beach a few feet away. I ran at him full force and curb stomped him in to a dune. About 200 feet away not brag or anything. I then decided to kick it it a notch. I summoned about 10 legions of dead warriors to distract the Olympians.

Zues got up after a quick patch up courtesy of Apollo. I shadow traveled behind Zeus. Blasted him in the back wiyh hellfire I summoned a key of well me, and attempted to stab him in the back. Key word attempted. He was hit in the side with a blast of water.

I looked where it came from and saw Posiden get hit with a scythe. The blade got stuck in his sholder. I saw Thanatose in his cloak of invisibility (*nudge* wink wink*). Zues thought it wold be a good idea to hit me in the back with a club very stupid on his part. I turned around and round house kicked him in the stomach. He flew a few feet to say the least. I was about to make a stygian iron cage surround him when Ares ran tried to stop me. I batted him away like a stuffed bear. he hit the ground like a sack of bones . I trapped Zeus in the cage and sent it to my palace.

Next Posiden. I turned and walked toward Posiden whom had Thanatose on the ground he had a broken arm and nose with several cuts on his face. Thanatose looked worse with a broken leg and arm his wings were at a odd shape as well. He was done.

Posiden turned and looked at me he swayed and hit the sand and passed out. I turned to look at my legions. There was about a thousand left. I started too feel like i had ran around the world in a mortals body. I suddenly fell only to hit soft arms I looked up and saw Persphone's beautiful face I fell in love with.

Thats a wrap on this chapter please review


	2. 2

Still Hades pov

I woke up in what looked like an infirmary. Apollo was beside me looks like he just finished patching me up. I felt like crap.

"You look like crap." said Apollo

"It's also what I feel like." I said. This was my first nonviolent conversation with an Olympian in like 30 years.

"Where are we." I asked Apollo. He responded with.

"Were in the Underworld. I had to have my kid come down here to heal you guys. It took me forever to get him down here. It took a hundred drachma to get him here and all the new medical equipment. It's creepy down her-"

"Would you shut up for five minutes please. You could wake the dead if they slept,so shut up."

"You didn't have to yell." This guy is an idiot the god of idiots if I say so my self. I now know why I haven't talked to them in so long. I then notice Persophone by my side.

Shes been there the whole time man your lucky."

"Yeah. How long has it been since I was out."

"About two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Shhhhhhh. Oh and by the way your kids are safe." Thats when I remembered Thanatos.

"Where is Thanatos."

"He was the first to wake. He is with your kids. That are perfectly safe though Nico has a broken arm. It should be gone in about a week. I'll be taking my leave if you mind. Good by uncle." He flashed out then. I tried to get up but I saw the others leave. I was wondering where Posiden was I would have to ask later. Persphone woke then. She had drool all over her face. I had thought it was cute a centry ago.

"Hey" I said she looked surprised to have fallen asleep. That was when she started her worried hen-mother act.

"Why are you awake. You should be resting." She then proceeded to make me more comfortable. It was annoying. And with a few words she freaked out.

"You know you have drool on your face right." As I had said before she freaked. It was hilarious how she started to fiercely rub her mouth. So much in fact I started to chuckel.

I asked "where is Thanatose darling."

She responded with "he is in the throne room."

"Thanks honey I'll be back in a bit ok?" I flashed in to the throne room to see Thanatose dealing with Nico asking him questions. He seemed to have just answer one of the questions when I walked in. It grew quite when I walked in.

"Wheres Bianca." Nico answered my question.

"She is in the bath room daddy."

Alecto walked in then. That gave me an idea. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear "take the kids to the Leath." She just nodded and took a 20ish year old lady's form. Dinner was a disaster. Persephone turned poor nico into a dandelion twice then. They went to bed after me reading them Peter pan they fell asleep. I shadow them to the river and had there memory's wiped. I then sent Alecto as ,a lawyer, to the Lotus Hotel and Casino.


End file.
